The invention relates to a coiling furnace with a heat-insulated enclosure, which delimits a furnace interior. It concerns a strip coiling device, which comprises a coiling drum with a slit-shaped receiving opening for the hot-rolled strip in the furnace interior. A controlled rotary drive is arranged outside the furnace interior, for driving a coiling shaft. There is an entry and exit opening for a hot-rolled strip and a strip deflecting device between a roller table and the coiling drum.
Coiling furnaces are used in hot-rolling mills for buffer-storing a windable prestrip or hot-rolled strip between two rolling operations. Preferred application areas are reversing rolling mills or Steckel mills, in which at least one coiling furnace for winding up and unwinding a rolled stock kept at hot-rolling temperature are arranged on both sides of a rolling stand or a number of interacting rolling stands.
A coiling furnace of the type described at the beginning is already known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,166 A. A hot-rolled strip passed in a reversing manner through a rolling stand is led after each rolling pass over a roller table and over deflector flaps, which can be pivoted into the roller table, into the furnace interior of a coiling furnace and fed by a further flap to a slit-shaped receiving opening in the coiling drum. When it enters the receiving opening, the strip coiling device is set in rotation and the running-in hot-rolled strip is wound into a coil. There are isolated instances in which the head of the strip rises up (turn-up), and therefore no longer rests on the run-in guides and misses the receiving opening in the coiling drum. This misalignment of the running-in strip leads to entanglements in the furnace interior and to an interruption in the rolling and winding operation, and causes considerable difficulties in the removal of the hot-rolled strip from the furnace interior.
Such problems with the running-in hot-rolled strip can also occur, however, in the case of a coiling furnace according to EP 619 377 A1. The transporting path for the running-in hot-rolled strip is established by a number of pivoting flaps, which form a strip deflecting device. With a displaceable coiling drum, which, during the winding operation, is displaced transversely in relation to its axis of rotation in dependence on the constantly increasing coil diameter, the transporting path for the running-in strip is kept constant. A strip run-off guide, which can be actuated by a pressure-medium cylinder, is set against the coil at the beginning of the delivery operation, whereby the head of the hot-rolled strip is forced onto the transporting path formed by pivoting flaps. The detachment of the head of the strip from the coil and the transfer onto the pivoting flaps are thereby ensured and the possibility of detachment of the head of the strip elsewhere within the coiling furnace is ruled out. At the same time, the strip run-off guide can be used as a device for catching scale.